The present invention relates to handle mechanisms, and in particular to a pull handle mechanism for vehicle caps and the like.
Vehicle caps are well known in the art, and serve to selectively enclose an otherwise open portion of a vehicle, such as the open bed of a pickup truck. Such vehicle caps are typically equipped with at least one hinged access door which is shiftable between open and closed positions, and includes at least one closure latch operably connected with an actuator cable to selectively retain the access door in the closed position. Normally, the access door is positioned at the rear of the vehicle cap, and is pivotally mounted thereto along the upper edge of the access door, such that the access door swings upwardly to the open position to access the interior of the vehicle bed.
Heretofore, the handle mechanisms used to manipulate the closure latches on the vehicle cap have normally been of the pivoting type, such as that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,795, wherein rotation of the handle member tenses and releases the actuator cable. Push button handle mechanisms have also been used for vehicle access doors. While such handle mechanisms are generally effective, they can be somewhat cumbersome to operate, and have a relatively complex construction that is subject to wear and malfunction, particularly in inclement weather conditions.